Framework Fitz in the MCU
by cornholio4
Summary: After HYDRA finds the Tesseract in the Framework Universe, the Framwwork Fitz is sent to the normal MCU and he is not pleased with what he finds.


Leopold Fitz, known to those outside of HYDRA's inner circle as the Doctor, was the second in command of HYDRA the superpower that ruled over nations including the United States following the Cambridge Incident. He was responsible for many of their scientific operations and the boyfriend of Madam HYDRA herself the leader of the entire organisation.

Madam HYDRA or Ophelia as he called her had put in charge of studying the Tesseract which was only just recently recovered. He grinned at the honour of studying the personal weapon of HYDRA's founder Johann Schmidt and with the power they could crush any resistance, including the countries such as Wakanda which was refusing to surrender to HYDRA.

He was with his father Alistair waiting for results but then some of his subordinates began panicking. He started demanding an explanation only to see from the screens that the Tesseract readings were reaching uncontrollable levels. It then started glowing and out came a portal from the top. Refusing to let it go to waste he then jumped at it from the saftey barrier before his father could stop him, he touched it and he began feeling dizzy...

He then found himself wondering about at the highway in a city block. Then cars stopped and began honking their horns at him. The nerve of them... he then fumbled about walking to an alleyway. Luckily he had a device with him to communicate to his associates.

He began calling for Ophelia only for it to tell him that the person he was after could not be called. Confused he tried again only to get the same results even when he tried calling his father.

"What the bloody hell happened and where am I?" Leopold asked himself walking out and seeing it looked like New York City but there were lack of anti-Inhuman posters or HYDRA posters.

Did the Tesseract send him somewhere?

He looked to a newspaper stand and saw there were no HYDRA papers there.

Some headlines talked about Tony Stark's engagement, Tony Stark a man who HYDRA killed shortly after the Cambridge incident.

Was this a different Earth the Tesseract sent him? Their founder's notes did suggest the Tesseract was a key to all worlds.

Most dismissed this idea as a delusion but was it?

He then looked to his device and check the internet after it took a few minutes to connect.

He looked up the Cambridge incident, there were no results.

The Inhumans were known but something called the Sokovia Accords was integrating them into normal human life, as if they deserved it...

He looked up SHIELD and they seemed to be disbanded after HYDRA came to light. He grinned but lost his excitement when he further researched.

HYDRA was listed as gone, remembered not as a glorious organisation that saved the world from SHIELD and the Inhuman threat but was a group of terrorists who came from Nazis.

How dare they use that comparison! Plus SHIELD and the Inhumans were the real Inhumans.

He needed to get home or at least try to re-establish HYDRA in this Earth.

He looked up various leaders of HYDRA he knew including himself and his father (apparently his father was not significant in his world and his counterpart here was just a SHIELD scientist) but Gideon Malick, Wolfgang Strucker, Alexander Pierce, John Garrett and others were all dead.

Plus his precious Ophelia didn't exist at all.

Something came to him; apparently in this world following some sort of alien invasion (preposterous, probably SHIELD propaganda as any aliens would not invaded knowing HYDRA would stamp them out) there were... superheroes? Including Stark as some sort of guy in a robot suit, a green monster, some idiot with a hammer these sources were claiming to be Thor (more SHIELD propaganda) and... Captain America?

That got him angry knowing that HYDRA's original enemy had came back, Ophelia refused to allow any searches for Steve Rogers' body not wanting to risk the resistance freeing him and using him as a mascot. If found Ophelia made it clear that he was to be killed in whatever state he was in. Only after he was dead could they risk studying him. The resistance had freed Inhumans before so better not take the risk.

In this Earth Rogers was currently a fugitive but without the resources of the HYDRA of his earth, he had no way of trying to track him down.

Looks like he had his work cut out for him...


End file.
